Midori no Oujisama
by dizzicchi
Summary: Yamato Takeru muda tiba-tiba mempunyai mimpi. Tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi. Inilah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia begitu menginginkan sesuatu. Kisah ini adalah kisah biasa tentang mimpi yang luar biasa. Kisah yang bermula saat semuanya belum dimulai.One Shot


Yaho~! I'm back! #sokkecentilan #nggakingetumur. Hohoo.. sebelumnya saya ingiiin sekali berterimakasih pada bidadari-bidadara baik hati yang sudah mereview fanfic saya sebelumnya, 'Sebelum Kau dan Aku'.

Terimakasih dari hati yang paling dalam untuk: **undine-yaha, riidinafa, virus-1221, miyu lg ga bs login, Miku-chanLoveMamo, Heartbeat Satellite, NATSUHIRU CHAN, Rowena N, Mikkazuki hikari, sasoyouichi, Pinky the Skategirl **dan** karikazuka.**

U guys are like.. angels! Chuup! :*

Review yang ini juga yaaa... mihihiii..

Bagaimanapun saya masih amatir, jadi maaf yaa kalau ada yang tak berkenan.. enjoy!

-oo-

* * *

><p>-oo-<p>

.

.

Sebelum kau membaca, ingatlah ini..

Kisah ini adalah kisah biasa,

tentang seorang anak muda biasa yang menginginkan hidup biasa.

Nantinya, anak muda ini memang akan menjalani takdir yang luar biasa, dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang juga luar biasa.

Walaupun begitu,

kisah ini jauh sebelum itu.

Kisah itu adalah kisah itu.. dan bukan kisah ini.

Sementara kisah ini,

dimulai dari sini.

-oo-

**Midori no Ouji-sama**

**(The Green Prince)**

**-A YamaKarin fanfic-**

**one shot**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Yamato Takeru & Koizumi Karin**

-oo-

.

.

Entah kenapa,

Ia baru menyadari apa yang ia mau dalam hidup ini ketika menyembulkan kepalanya dari air.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah mimpi memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia merasakan keinginan begitu kuat yang menyergapnya.

Ada hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Ada tempat yang ia inginkan untuk berada.

Dan tempat yang ia inginkan, bukanlah tempat dimana ia berada sekarang..

-oo-

Yamato Takeru muda membasuh wajahnya dan berenang ke tepian kolam renang pribadinya. Ia muncul dari air dan naik mengambil handuknya di salah kursi panjang.

Ia duduk dan menyesapi pikiran gilanya yang baru saja terpikirkan.

Takeru _bocchama, _si tuan muda yang baru saja berumur 13 tahun, tiba-tiba merasa istana indahnya di Jepang ini bukanlah tempat yang ia inginkan lagi.

Ia ingin pergi, ia ingin hidup sendiri. Ia ingin bertualang, ingin belajar, ingin membentangkan sayapnya di negeri lain, ingin mandiri.

Ia ingin pergi.

Suatu gagasan yang akan membuat ibunya terkena serangan jantung.

Ia duduk berdiam diri tanpa membasuh rambut ikalnya yang berwarna cokelat kenari. Air menetes ke matanya yang juga coklat, jatuh turun ke hidung dan bibirnya yang sempurna, dan membasahi kulitnya yang berwarna zaitun.

Seberapapun ia berusaha, ia tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Hari sudah cukup malam dan angin menghembuskan angin ke tengkuk dan punggungnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan dan cepat-cepat membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Entah apa yang membuat hari ini berbeda untuknya. Ia menatap langit berbintang di atasnya dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Dengan cepat ia hilang dalam lamunannya.

-oo-

.

.

Takeru bermimpi aneh, tentang ia yang hidup dalam kotak kecil.

Kotak kecil itu menghimpitnya, membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki dengan bebas. Ia merasa sesak.

Ia menendang-nendang kotak kecil itu dan menyadari kalau kotak itu cukup kokoh. Ia memukul-mukul kotak itu, tapi kotak itu tetap tak tergoyahkan.

Tak menyerah, ia meninju-ninju bagian atas kotak itu.. dan akhirnya, kotak itu terbuka sedikit. Takeru mengangkat bagian atas kotak itu dan menemukan bahwa ia terperangkap di dalam kotak mewah yang dihiasi dengan pita.

Di luar kotak sangat... terang. Terang seperti cahaya matahari.

Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa itu memang cahaya matahari, masuk dari sela-sela jendelanya.

Hari sudah pagi.

-oo-

.

Takeru bangun dan sarapan sendirian pagi ini. Ibu dan ayahnya yang sangat sibuk sudah lebih dulu berangkat, dan pembantu-pembantunya merasa terlalu segan kepadanya.

Setelah menghabiskan roti bakar keju-nya, ia melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat supirnya sudah siap dengan mobil _Rolls-Royce Phantom_ hitam favorit ayahnya yang baru disemir. Ia mengernyit.

Ia tidak ingin naik mobil. Ia ingin naik sepeda.

Takeru lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke bawah. "Tanaaakaa-saaan!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Tanaka, pria paruh baya yang selalu sopan itu tersenyum, "_Ohayo gozaimasu, Takeru-bocchama.._"

"_Ohayo Tanaka-san!_" jawabnya cepat, "Ah.. hari ini aku akan naik sepeda!"

"Eh?" Tanaka-san bertanya bingung, "Tapi tuan dan nyonya.."

Takeru sudah berlari mengambil sepedanya dan menggenjotnya cepat. Ia lewat di depan Tanaka-san sambil berteriak dengan riang, "Tentu saja ini rahasia dari ayah dan ibu!"

Tanaka-san berteriak padanya, "Hati-hati _bocchama!_" tapi Takeru sudah tidak mendengar teriakannya itu. Ia menikmati kecepatan dari sepedanya, dan angin yang membelai rambut ikalnya.

Matahari pagi bersinar terang dan pepohonan memamerkan hijaunya. Takeru merasa beruntung bisa menikmati pemandangan ini dengan sepedanya.

Takeru bernyanyi dan menggumam. Ia memang sudah bertumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tinggi untuk anak seusianya, tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang masih menjadi anak-anak. Ia masih berumur 13 tahun dan ia hanya berusaha menikmatinya.

Ia memang menikmati perjalanannya ke sekolah pagi ini, tapi semangatnya meredup ketika ia akhirnya melihat gerbang sekolahnya.

St. Augustine Osaka International School.

Ia menghela nafas berat melihat rentetan mobil teman-temannya dan tatapan kagum dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Banyak dari teman-teman perempuannya yang berbisik-bisik kagum ketika ia lewat dengan sepedanya.

Dalam keadaan biasa, atau jika orang lainlah yang datang dengan mengendarai sepeda ke sekolah mereka yang megah, mereka mungkin akan digunjingkan. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Yamato Takeru. Apapun tentangnya selalu dipuja-puja. Rambutnya, matanya, kepintarannya dalam bidang olahraga, dan apapun yang ia pakai.

Jika ia memakai sepatu Nike baru, maka teman-temannya akan berusaha menyamainya.

Jika Takeru mengatakan ia suka akan sebuah band musik, maka teman-temannya juga akan suka.

Jika hari ini ia datang dengan mengendarai sepeda, bisa jadi semua temannya akan mengendarai sepeda yang sama ke sekolah, besok.

Takeru memarkir sepedanya di parkiran sepeda yang sepi, menggulung _blazer_nya yang berwarna biru muda khas sekolah itu, melonggarkan dasi merah garis-garis emasnya dan membuka satu kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Ia berjalan dengan santai menikmati taman sekolah dan cuaca hari itu, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya yang mewah.

Takeru selalu berusaha untuk tidak jadi mencolok sejak hari pertama ia masuk sekolah ini, tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Teman-teman laki-laki dan perempuan seangkatannya dan bahkan seniornya, selalu mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

Satu hal yang semakin mengganggunya adalah ia tidak punya sahabat ataupun teman dekat. Ia selalu diperlakukan seperti anggota boyband, dipuji-puji seakan dia adalah salah satu personil W-INDS atau Johnny's jr.

Ia baru kelas 7, tapi cukup sering menerima pernyataan cinta dari seniornya dari kelas 8 dan 9. Itu membuatnya heran, ia bahkan belum mengerti rasanya suka pada seseorang.

"_Morning Yamato-kun,_" sapa teman seangkatannya. _"Mornin'.."_ jawabnya singkat dan berjalan melalui lorong sekolah dengan cuek. _"Ohayoo, Yamato-sama.._" kata dua orang gadis angkatannya malu-malu. Takeru mengernyit, _"Ohayoo.." _jawabnya sedikit bingung.

Mungkin akan ada waktunya di masa depan dimana ia akan terbiasa dengan segala perhatian yang ia dapatkan. Tapi bukan sekarang. Ia merasa jengah, sebal dan lelah.

Takeru merasa.. sekolah ini, teman-temannya ini, bukanlah dunia yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia mau.. seperti orang biasa. Anak laki-laki umur 13 tahun biasa.

Kesehariannya yang menyebalkan membuat keinginannya untuk pergi semakin menjadi-menjadi.

-oo-

.

.

Takeru mengikuti semua kelasnya dengan patuh sebelum akhirnya bel sekolah berdentang tanda sekolah usai.

Ia mengambil sepatu American footballnya dengan semangat di loker dan langsung menuju lapangan hijau yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir. Lapangan American Football.

Seperti semua anak seusianya, Takeru bermimpi untuk suatu hari nanti bermain di NHL. Ia berlatih lebih keras dan melatih fisiknya lebih sering daripada temannya yang lain. Tidak heran ia bertubuh tinggi dan cukup tegap.

Ia mengikuti semua rutinitas latihan dengan unggul, bahkan melebihi senior-seniornya. Ia memimpin di depan ketika mereka harus berlari 20 putaran, tercepat saat melakukan lompat pada track, dan mencetak beberapa touchdown saat latihan pertandingan. Hampir dipastikan bahwa ia akan menjadi kapten di tahun kedepannya.

Tapi entah kenapa Takeru masih merasa tak puas. Mungkin karena ia merasa semua temannya tak mengikuti latihan ini seserius dia.

Setelah latihan hari itu, _coach_ Koyama memanggilnya dan memintanya duduk di sampingnya. Takeru agak terheran-heran, namun duduk dengan patuh.

"Yamato-kun," kata Koyama-san memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kamu memang tertarik menjadi pemain Amefuto?"

Takeru mengangguk dengan semangat, "Aku sangat tertarik!"

Koyama-san tersenyum melihat binar dimata Takeru, "Aku cuma merasa, kau sangat berbeda dari anak yang lain. Kau sangat..." ia berpikir sebelum mengutarakan kata yang tepat, "..berbakat."

Takeru hanya diam mendengarkan sambil mengangguk sedikit. Dalam hatinya ia merasa gembira akan perkataan pelatihnya itu.

"Kau sangat termotivasi dan yakin akan dirimu. Kau yakin akan jalanmu. Aku cuma merasa.. teman-temanmu saat ini.. di sekolah ini, tidak termotivasi seperti kamu.." kata Koyama-san hati-hati. "Aku.. berpikir kalau sekolah ini tidak tepat untukmu, kalau kamu.. memang ingin mengejar impianmu sebagai pemain American football.."

Takeru seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia merasa mendapatkan teman karena Koyama-san berpikir hal yang sama dengan dirinya. "Aku.. aku juga berpikir seperti itu, coach!" katanya bersemangat.

"Mm.. mungkin sebaiknya tidak terburu-buru memutuskan Yamato-kun.." katanya agak khawatir, "Tapi.. seandainya pikiranmu memang sudah bulat.." ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Ini," kata Koyama-san menyerahkan selebaran ke tangannya.

'_Notre Dame College School, USA_'. Takeru membaca dengan semangat. 'Sekolah dengan banyak prestasi, terutama di bidang _American football'._

Tangannya seperti gemetar dan ia berusaha mengepalkan tangannya yang terlalu bersemangat itu.

'Sekolah yang memperbolehkan murid asingnya memilih antara tinggal di asrama atau _home-stay'_.

Ini.. persis seperti mimpinya!

Ia ingin pergi! Ia ingin bersekolah disini! Ia ingin sekali.. tapi..

"_Coach_, apa.. aku benar-benar boleh pergi?"

Koyama-san tersenyum, "Yamato-kun.. kau memang pemain andalanku, tak salah lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang pelatih.. aku ingin sekali melihatmu berkembang, aku ingin melihatmu menjadi pemain yang hebat. Aku yakin kamu punya bakat dan bisa menjadi pemain besar, Yamato-kun.."

Ucapan Koyama-san menyentuh dasar hatinya, dan sekarang ia merasa benar-benar yakin, bahwa inilah tempat yang ia ingin tuju!

Takeru membungkuk berterimakasih pada pelatihnya itu, setelah itu ia bergegas pulang dengan selebaran dan sebuah proposal di dalam hatinya yang akan ia tujukan pada orangtuanya.

-oo-

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Takeru berdebar-debar cemas.

Walaupun ia merasa yakin akan keinginannya kali ini, tetap saja ia merasa cemas akan reaksi ibunya. Ayahnya yang _cool_ dan tenang itu mungkin saja akan melepasnya ke Amerika. Tapi ibunya? Walaupun ibunya lebih sering di _New York_ pun, mungkin tak akan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memilih sekolah dengan cara _home-stay._

Ketika ia sedang menuntun sepedanya sambil berpikir mengenai berbagai macam hal, ia sampai ke sebuah taman dimana ia melihat gadis seumurannya yang sedang serius menggambar di tanah. Rok seragam_ sailor-_nya kotor oleh tanah, dan gadis itu sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa ada belalang hinggap di kepalanya.

Takeru menahan tawa, "Gadis tomboy," pikirnya.

Anehnya, sosok gadis itu sangat membuatnya penasaran. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang dikepang di belakang rambutnya. Wajahnya cantik keluguan tanpa bintik ataupun jerawat, alisnya berkerut serius menatap buku sketsanya, dan bibirnya yang kemerahan terkatup menunjukkan semangatnya.

Rambut gadis itu berwarna keemasan, seperti warna matahari sore itu.

Takeru lalu membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberitahu gadis itu bahwa ada belalang nakal yang sedang hinggap di rambutnya. Ia memarkir sepedanya dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tak bergeming, tak juga menyadari bahwa Takeru ada di dekatnya.

"Ehm." Takeru berdehem pelan.

Gadis itu tak menoleh. Sepertinya ia tak mendengar.

Takeru mengintip buku sketchnya. Gadis ini sedang menggambar bunga-bunga di hadapannya dengan kualitas gambar yang cukup bagus. Apa dia pelukis? Tanya Takeru dalam hati.

Takeru berdehem lagi, kali ini cukup keras. "EHM!"

Gadis itu mendongak kaget. Ia menatap Takeru yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan bingung. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit merah ketika ia melihat Takeru sedang menatap buku sketchnya.

"A.. ada apa ya?"tanyanya tergagap. Gadis itu gugup karena ada seorang pemuda tampan seumurannya yang menyapanya.

Takeru tersenyum. "Ada belalang di rambutmu." katanya pelan.

"HEE?"

Gadis itu terkesiap kaget dan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan panik, "Waa! Mana? Manaaa?" ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Tidaaaakkk! Ambilkaaaaan!"

Gantian wajah Takeru yang memerah. Untung gadis ini memakai _bicycle pants_, pikirnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil belalang usil yang sudah melompat turun ke punggung gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memindahkan belalang itu ke tempat yang cukup jauh.

"Sudah," Ia tersenyum lagi, "Belalangnya sudah pergi,"

Ucapannya sedikit menenangkan gadis itu. Gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya, pundaknya, punggungnya, lalu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berkata, "_A.. Arigatoo~.."_

_Kyuun~_

Ada suara aneh di hati Takeru yang disertai dengan debaran aneh. Takeru meletakkan tangannya di dadanya dan bertanya-tanya kebingungan dalam hati. A.. apa itu barusan?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengenyahkan debaran anehnya, "Kamu.. suka menggambar?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu.

Takeru menghempaskan diri duduk di tanah, di sebelah gadis itu.

"Apa kamu.. ingin menjadi pelukis?" Takeru bertanya lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku ingin menjadi_ mangaka._" jawabnya mantap.

Takeru terkagum akan kemantapan jawaban yang diberikan gadis seusianya itu. "_Mangaka? _Penulis.. komik?"

"Iya." jawab gadis itu lagi, "Itu sudah jadi mimpiku sejak kecil."

"Apa kata orangtuamu soal ini?"tanya Takeru penasaran.

Gadis itu sedikit berpikir, "_Oto-san_ hanya bilang ia akan mendukungku.. _Okaa-san_ bilang.. yang penting aku bisa menikah."

Perut Takeru sakit menahan tawa. Gadis di hadapannya ini sungguh polos dan menggemaskan!

"Memangnya.. apa cita-citamu?" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Takeru.

"Aku? Aku.." Takeru menatap langit di atas kepalanya dan tiba-tiba mengingat semua mimpinya, keinginan-keinginannya, dan apa yang ia mau untuk hidupnya. "Aku ingin jadi.. pemain _American football."_

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, "Semangat ya! Semoga berhasil!" katanya dengan ceria.

Tiba-tiba Takeru mendapatkan dorongan besar untuk menyampaikan niat ke orangtuanya saat ini juga. Tak ada lagi keraguan. Ia sekarang benar-benar yakin.

Rasanya ia ingin mencium pipi gadis di hadapannya ini karena telah membangkitkan semangat dalam dirinya.

"Aku.. aku harus pergi," Takeru merasa ia harus bergegas sebelum semangatnya hilang entah kemana. Juga sebelum ia memikirkan hal aneh lagi terhadap gadis manis di dekatnya ini.

"Oh.. baiklah." sahut gadis yang sedikit kelihatan bingung itu.

Takeru menuntun sepedanya dan menaikinya, tapi sempat menoleh ke gadis itu untuk berterimakasih, "_Hontou ni arigato!_"

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, tapi di dalam hatinya ia tak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu berterimakasih padanya.

Takeru juga melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Ketika Takeru yang baru beberapa meter keluar taman itu kembali menoleh, ia melihat gadis itu sedang merapikan rambutnya yang semakin terlihat keemasan karena ditimpa matahari sore. Gadis itu menjalin satu persatu kepangnya dengan lembut dan membiarkan sisa rambutnya diterbangkan semilir angin sore.

Pemandangan itu menggugah hati Takeru, membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan mengagumi apa yang ia lihat.

Dalam hati, Takeru bergumam: Gadis ini pastilah gadis termanis yang pernah ia lihat.

Takeru lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan mengayuh sepedanya dengan bersemangat.

Senyum dan kata-kata penyemangat dari gadis itu membuat hatinya hangat, membuatnya merasa ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Barulah ketika ia sampai di rumah, ia merasa menyesal karena tidak sempat menanyakan namanya.

-oo-

.

.

Seperti yang Takeru perkirakan sebelumnya, negosiasi dengan ibunya tidak berjalan lancar.

Banyak tangis, ancaman pemotongan uang jajan, sampai mogok makan yang dilakukan ibunya, tapi Takeru tetap teguh.

Ia menyuarakan pendapatnya ketika mereka makan malam, sarapan, saat orangtuanya menonton TV, bahkan saat mereka berkomunikasi lewat telfon. Ayahnya sudah menyerah dan memilih memakai penyumbat telinga saat mereka makan malam bersama, tapi ibunya? Perang masih berlanjut untuk ibu dan anak itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih kamu mau mendalami olahraga ini? Olahraga kasar yang.. bisa membuatmu cedera ini? Lagipula kalau disana, siapa yang akan mengurusmu? Disini ada Sanae, Misa dan _maid-maid_ lain! Disana? Kamu itu anak keluarga Yamato! Apa kata orang kalau kamu tinggal di rumah orang?"

"_Mom,_ _home-stay_ sama sekali bukan hal yang memalukan." Takeru berkeras, "Itu bisa membuat kita bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup jadi orang lain. Aku tidak mau selamanya diperlakukan istimewa terus! Aku ingin bisa bergaul dengan orang lain, merasakan hidup sederhana, dan aku ingin mandiri! _Please understand mom.. American football_ adalah hal yang aku inginkan! Aku yakin aku bisa!"

"Kamu baru berusia 13 tahun, Takeru! Tak bisakah ini menunggu? Aku tidak akan menghalangimu nanti ketika umurmu 20 tahun, tapi sekarang?"

"20 tahun akan sudah terlambat untukku, _mom..._"

"Tapi.."

"YAK!" ayahnya menengahi dengan kesal. Ia meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya dengan marah di piring, menimbulkan suara keras.

"Ayame, Takeru, hentikan." katanya.

Ibu Takeru terlihat bingung sekaligus heran kepada suaminya yang memang jarang marah itu. Suaminya, yang berambut cokelat dan tegap, atau yang lebih tepat dikatakan merupakan versi dewasa dari Takeru itu, bukanlah orang yang mudah marah.

"Takeru, ayah mengerti ada yang ingin kau raih dan dapatkan. Sangat mengerti. Tapi kau juga harus memahami kekhawatiran ibumu. Kalau kamu bersedia berjanji pada kami, bahwa kamu akan baik-baik saja dan tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh, maka mungkin kami akan merasa lebih tenang."

Takeru tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengangguk.

"Ayame, kau harus mengerti bahwa Takeru adalah campuran dari sifatmu yang keras kepala dan opitimismeku yang menggebu. Apa kamu siap bermusuhan dengan anakmu sendiri kalau kau terus melarangnya? Bagaimanapun Takeru adalah anak kita. Kalau kita tidak mempercayainya, lalu siapa lagi?"

Ibu Takeru memasang wajah dan pose defensif. Ia menyilangkan tangannya lalu membuang mukanya dengan kesal.

"Dengar nak," ayahnya menatap Takeru dengan serius. "Begitu kau keluar dari pintu rumah ini, dimanapun itu, kau bukanlah anak-anak lagi. Kau adalah laki-laki. Kau harus jadi seorang laki-laki yang menepati janjimu dan menjaga kehormatan keluargamu."

Takeru menatap mata ayahnya lurus, "Baik yah."

"Hanya itu pesan ayah. Dan ingatlah, dimanapun kamu berada, atau dimanapun kamu inginkan untuk berada, kamu tetap mempunyai rumah untuk pulang.."

Ucapan itu menyentuh hati Takeru.

Malam itu,

Keluarga Yamato saling berpelukan. Bahkan ibunya, yang sudah melupakan marahnya, memeluk erat anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Ayahnya menenangkan ibunya dan juga memeluk anak mereka.

Keluarga Yamato sebenarnya bukanlah keluarga yang sangat dekat.. tapi, bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluarga.

Keluarga akan saling merindukan,

saling mengkhawatirkan,

saling menyayangi.

Satu hal yang Takeru muda pelajari malam itu, bahwa keluarga adalah keluarga.

Ikatan yang ada tak mungkin dipatahkan oleh apapun juga.

-oo-

.

.

.

Gadis berkepang itu menatap langit sore ketika hari itu ia menggambar.

Ia melihat sebuah pesawat melintas. Pesawat itu meninggalkan jejak putih di langit yang keemasan.

Entah kenapa gadis berkepang itu teringat akan pemuda yang mengajaknya bercerita tentang mimpinya. Pemuda yang mengingatkannya pada _cinnamon_ manis dan berwarna hangat.

Ketika ia mulai tenggelam dalam lamunannya, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Karin!"

Gadis berkepang bernama Karin itu menoleh.

"Ayo kita pulang!" sahabatnya yang tadi ia ajak ke taman, mengajaknya pulang.

Karin bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor karena tanah.

"Kenapa kamu bengong begitu sih?" tanya sahabat perempuannya itu heran.

Karin hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya, menggelitik wajahnya, dan membuatnya mendongak sambil menyingkirkannya.

Pesawat itu sudah terbang jauh, jauh dari pandangan matanya.

Karin pun berlalu pulang.

Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu lagi. Bahkan beberapa waktu dari saat itu, gadis itu tak pernah lagi mengingat pertemuan mereka di taman.

Takeru pun begitu, ia begitu sibuk dengan sekolah dan latihannya di negeri yang baru. Tak ada lagi rasa penasaran akan nama gadis yang ia temui di taman.

Tapi suatu saat nanti,

suatu saat,

Takeru yang sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki tampan, akan kembali ke Jepang. Gadis berambut emas ini pun akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang menawan.

Lalu mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Si pemuda akan tertarik pada si gadis, dan si gadis akan begitu tertawan pada si pemuda.

Saat mereka bertemu nanti, mereka akan tahu apa itu cinta.

Tapi kisah itu, sepenuhnya, adalah kisah yang lain lagi. Bukan saat mereka berusia 13 tahun dan masih sangat hijau akan perasaan masing-masing.

Kisah itu akan dimulai beberapa tahun lagi.

Kisah itu adalah kisah itu.. dan bukan kisah ini.

Sementara kisah ini,

berakhir sampai disini.

-oo-

**The End :)**

-oo-


End file.
